How the Jasper Got Cracked
by Alexpv22
Summary: Inspired by Dr. Seuss' classic poem, How the Grinch Stole Christmas; watch as Jasper Quartz, on one quiet night, sets out to wreck the livelihoods of Gems and Humans alike. But will she succeed in her fiendish goals...or will the Crystal Gems slow her roll
1. How the Jasper Got Cracked

(Disclaimer: I do not own either Steven Universe or How the Grinch Stole Christmas story. The former is under full ownership of its creator, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. While the latter is the property of Dr. Seuss)

How the Jasper Got Cracked

For 6,000 years or perhaps, more

The Gems on both Earth and Homeworld knew only of War.

They've fought and they've battled, they've bickered and got shattered but to the Homeworld Gems; only one thing mattered.

Avenging Pink Diamond and destroying the sorts who dared to ally themselves with a Gem named Rose Quartz.

Every Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz and Amethyst battled the Rebellion with weapon and fist.

Yet through all the battles, through all of the strife; Rose and company never strayed from their goal...preserving organic life.

In time, the war ended and though victory came with a cost; a new miracle would come to repair what had been lost.

His name was Steven Universe, part Gem and part Man; he strived to help others wherever he can.

For years, he sought to be worthy in his late mother's eyes...till the day he learned of Pink Diamonds "demise,"

Since then, he sought out to repent this crime by being taken to Homeworld for a time, where he would face justice for this most heinous act...until Blue Zircon discovered a fundamental fact. He said "the shattering was an inside job," which caused poor Steven's heart to throb.

"Rose Quartz could not have done the deed...unless Pink Diamond had the Gems she'd need to protect herself from unwanted harm." This revelation, I daresay, created much alarm. "Where were her Agates, her Sapphires and Pearl who'd swore to protect her from whatever the rebels would hurl?" With every revelation, the Diamond grew tense, while Steven believed it made little sense.

To make a long tale short, Steven later decreed to learn why his mother performed such a deed. Garnet offered little insight, Amethyst said "ain't got a clue," which left Steven with the one Gem who knew more of the battle than she had let on. But whenever he went to ask her, she would always be gone.

She'd flee the room, stammer, tell fibs or just laugh. She would even clamp her hands on her mouth for an hour and a half.

Then, the day came at last where Pearl did decree; "I'll tell you the truth about the war, Pink Diamond, Rose and me."

Through the magic of her gem; Pearl led Steven on a quest to learn of the Gem War, Pink's shattering and the rest.

Then...after scouring Pearl's memories, the grand moment came where Steven learned his mother, Rose Quartz and Pink were the same.

After centuries of feeling overlooked, cast aside and alone; Pink Diamond soon chose to make Earth her new home. But she could not do so while under her family's prying eyes. Thus, she chose to stage her own demise.

With the truth now revealed, Steven felt great strife upon learning that he had a Diamond ruling over his life.

Then, the day came; while wedding bells rang when Blue and Yellow Diamond invaded Beach City with a bang!

With vengeance in their hearts and their eyes filled with tears, they'd sought to punish Pink's friends for 6,000 years of stress and exhaustion of all of their forces. This brought Steven to go down the most logical of courses.

Rather then face them in battle, he sought out to reveal to them the one truth Pink chose to conceal.

Upon sensing her aura from this young human boy, they realized Pink still lived on; OH, WHAT JOY!

But in spite of this most wonderful revelation, both sides were left with one other grave situation. Upon learning of the fate of the casualties of the war, something had to be done to settle the score. Their forms needed healing, that would help set things right. But for this to be done; it required the powers of Blue, Yellow, Pink...and White.

Having later returned to Homeworld with "Pink Diamond" in toe, the Gemfolk on the planet cried out with joy "HEY HO! Our Diamond's returned, a new era has begun." Many felt eager to see "Pink;" that is, all...but one.

White Diamond, considered the most "perfect" of all, chose not to answer Steven's call to come to earth and help out her kind. To the struggles of others, O...she was blind. She sought only perfection, to wipe out all flaws; something Steven considered to be an unworthy cause.

But despite every attempt, every plea; White Diamond still refused to hear him, you see. Meanwhile, Yellow and Blue (not wishing to face her wrath) chose to watch over the courts and Pink on White's behalf. Then, during the ball; much to everyone's surprise..."Pink" suddenly fused with the human, Connie right before their eyes.

Fearing for their lives and their hearts filled with gloom, Yellow poofed all of Pink's Gem friends and locked her away in her room. In time, Blue would enter; her face weary with stress on Pink fusing in public...with a _human_ no less.

"We've done nothing wrong, I do this all the time; fusing with other Gems or organics isn't really a crime."

"My friends and family love me, no matter what and I wish to share that with all of Homeworld but..."

Poor Blue Diamond, her mind still clouded with woe, formed energy balls on her hands and let one go. It struck the lad where he stood, causing him to cry. But rather than submit, he looked at her and simply asked..."why? Why force Pink Diamond to feel your pain? What was it, in the end that you'd hope you'd gain?"

Sensing her error, Blue recoiled away; as she remembered how she made Pink Diamond cry everyday.

In the end, she decided to make things right; she'd help Steven and friends escape from Yellow and White.

At the end of the day, the battle with Homeworld was won; once Steven helped White understand the wrongs she had done. Soon, all corrupted Gems were cleansed of their scars and the peaceful age of Era 3 spread all 'cross the stars.

Two years passed on and young Steven grew wiser, acting as not a ruler but as an advisor; someone who helped offer guidance, joy and mirth to all of Gemkind found on Homeworld and Earth. Many Gems far and wide liked the Earth quite a lot...but the Jasper who lived deep within the woods did not.

Jasper loathed the planet and all organic life, both of which seemed to bring her nothing but strife.

Now...why she hated her birthplace, you see is nothing short of a mystery to me.

Was it the plants, the animals, the human cities?

Was it the jokes that only Amethyst found witty?

Was it because that she struggled in trying to fit in or that she longed for the battles that simply could've been?

Whatever sort of reason she might have to harbor such spite, Jasper did the same thing she had done 'most every night.

She'd step out from her cave, pull out the grass, beat up stones. Yet...no one would stop her because she was always alone.

Then, one faithful night; she looked down from her hill and see a sight that gave her a bitter chill. In the glade down below, a small city stood there; where Gems from Homeworld, throughout space everywhere would come and take part in this new little community; one that taught them the virtues of love and unity.

"Those traitorous clods" Jasper growled with a sneer, "I still can't believe I created here!"

Since the war had now ended, there was peace now between both Earth and Homeworld; something Jasper found obscene.

"It's hard enough knowing that the war was a lie. But the fact my Diamond loved this planet leaves me constantly asking...why? Why chose this small rock over Homeworld's empire? Why chose to protect these...humans who only whine, eat and perspire?!"

Then, after venting her anger out on a fallen tree; she wished nothing more than to make all Gems see how foolish they've been in living this way. "If that happened, I'd make that fleshy runt and his friends all pay!"

With this thought in her mind and an almighty roar, Jasper then grabbed a large boulder and skid it along the forest floor.

As the stone broke through many a tree, seeing such destruction filled Jasper with glee.

Then, she got an idea; an awful idea

Jasper thought up a wonderfully cruel idea

"I'll strike late at night" Jasper murmured like a creep, "right when everybody's doing that...thing organics call sleep.

I'll wreck their houses, their forges and art; I'll destroy all their weapons...but that's just a start."

She then turned her gaze towards Beach City's spot; home of humans, Crystal Gems and all that rot.

"Why wreck just the Gem Town, I could have so much fun smashing up stuff in that human one!" With this in mind, she gave her knuckles a quick crack; before retreating back into her den, waiting for her moment to attack.

In time, the sun set and all then went dark, not a single room in either town shined a lamplight spark. With all the humans now abed and all the Gems then asleep, through the dimly lit streets did Jasper did creep.

With great caution and care, Jasper crept down through the streets towards Funland, a place filled with amusement and sweets. Then, without second thought and a moment's hesitation

Jasper entered the park and caused much devastation.

She bent the coaster's rails

She crashed bumper cars

She clawed at the mascot's face giving him vicious battle scars

Jasper wrecked half the park as quick as a flash before finishing the job by causing the Ferris Wheel to crash.

Jasper then went to the shore line, dumping trash to and fro

She stuffed glow sticks in the Temple Statue's nose, causing them to glow. She spray-painted buildings, ripped out plants from their pots...she even vandalized someplace called "Toys 4 Tots."

Her work now done there, Jasper fled the city with glee. Oh, the looks on the humans' faces will soon be something to see

"Now that the humans are dealt with, off to that town of Gem traitors. I'll make them pay for betraying their creators. There homes will be trashed, their morps will be rubble...oh, how I missed causing this kind of trouble!"

As she reached Lil' Homeworld, she looked over the walls to see if any Gem was on guard duty at all. With the coast now clear, she sneaked into the town and prepared to wreck havoc all around. On her journey; she spied a collection of tools used by Bismuth, Biggs Jasper and those she called "fools."

She picked up a few chisels, some hammers and drills; O, the plans she had for these things gave her such chills. With tools now in hand, Jasper left without pause and began to think of all the trouble she could cause. Then, in the moonlight; she spotted a glow; "where's that coming from" she whispered, "I've gotta know."

As quiet as a mouse, she ran towards the light until she came to a most annoying sight. Seated near a large warp pad in the center of town stood a statue that caused Jasper to suddenly frown. It was built to honor the savior of Homeworld; that title sickened Jasper so horribly, she almost hurled.

"I know where to start first" laughed the quartz gem with glee, "I'll deface the statue for everyone to see!" Then, with a gleam in her eye and tools tight in hand, Jasper's vandalism plot swiftly began. But not too far away, in a small yet cozy house; a blue Gem was seem leaving her home as quiet as a mouse.

She had overheard the noise earlier and looked out to see a form in the shadows, wondering who could it be? She gave a soft yawn, stretched her arms over her head, summoned forth her Gem weapon and climbed out of bed.

Back with Jasper, she was almost done defiling the art; when she heard a soft noise; causing her to jump with a start. She turned around and spotted a little ice gem; Lil' Larimar to her friends, whom she was beloved by them. She stared at the quartz and asked..."I do not wish to offend but...why are you hurting the statue of my friend?"

For a moment or two, Jasper knew not what to say; if she ratted her out to the others, she knew there'd be heck to pay. But before she started to slowly lose hope, she thought of a way to fool the little dope. "Oh...I'm not hurting the statue, you see; your friend, Steven needed it fixed. So, he came and asked me."

At first, Larimar doubted her plea...but he was too tired to think more about it, you see. "If he trusts you to fix it...then, I shall as well. Now...please excuse me; I must go rest for a spell." With that simple statement, the Gem waved Jasper goodbye and retreated back home in the blink of an eye.

Once the ice maker was back in bed fast asleep, Jasper returned to her work like a dastardly creep. A little hammering here, a little drilling there and soon; bits and pieces of Steven's statue were everywhere. Her work completed, she fled from the sight and discovered the home of a gem named Bixbite.

On the walls of her home, Jasper cringed at the sight of pictures depicting scenes of delight. Each paper was cut in ways to resemble scenes of joy containing a human/gem ensemble. Some gems were kite-flying, others fishing and riding. One showed a gem seeking out children who were hiding.

Needless to say, this all looked so wholesome and sweet and Bixbite's cutting skills could not be beat. After fighting down the bitterness churning her stomach, Jasper entered the house and snatched up the art right quick. From house to house, Jasper did ran, trying to cause as much destruction as she can.

In time, the sun slowly began to rise and Jasper could see some Gems opening their eyes. "I better scram, best head back to the woods; now that I'm done wrecking both neighborhoods." With this thought in mind and with the greatest of care, she fled Lil' Homeworld; leaving no sign she herself was there.

Upon returning home, she was panting and heaving while smiling softly at the thought of the impression she may be leaving. "Soon, those fools will wake up and I'll know just what they'll do. They'll see all the destruction, blame the other side for it all while everyone else will cry 'boo-hoo.'"

"That's a sound" chuckled Jasper, "that I can't wait to hear."

She paused and then, she put a hand to her ear and she _did_ hear a sound rising from the town below. But it wasn't that of crying or shouting, you know. Feeling curious yet flustered, she crept down to town to see what exactly was making that sound.

When she came to the entrance, she was shocked to see that instead of both sides fighting; they were laughing with glee. With tools in hand and songs in their hearts, both groups were repairing the broken statue parts. Meanwhile, little children sat down with Bixbite; eager to make new pictures to replace those that "vanished" last night.

All around, far and wide; Jasper gasped and glared while watching all of her earlier handiwork being repaired. Funland's rides were fixed, the graffiti was cleared and soon...Jasper was witnessing the one thing she feared. Instead of hating each other, fighting or scorning; they've helped out one another, from midnight till morning.

And Jasper, with her fingers gripping hard on the branch of a tree, stood baffled and mumbled; "how could this be...I wrecked their silly gadgets, I broke their art...yet none of their...friendships seemed to fall apart. Then from behind one of the trees where she hid, Garnet suddenly appeared and murmured "I know what you did." Jasper tried to be quick, anticipating an attack...but she failed to keep watch from behind her back.

Before she could react, a shield struck at her head; causing her to fall forward...but she wasn't dead.

With her now knocked out, the Gems bound her up tight; then brought her back to town, wishing to set things right. With a soft, painful groan; Jasper opened where she soon was met with a shocking surprise.

She was bound up in chains, presented in the town square and she noticed that both Gems and Humans were all there. Every eye was upon her, blazing red with rage; while Jasper sat growling like a lion in a cage. Then, with a sigh; Steven approached to rogue Gem...eager to know why she so hated them.

"Jasper Quartz, you've committed a most heinous crime...if I were a cop, I'd make you do time." The Gem only laughed with a viciously mocking tone, which only seemed to cause everyone to groan. "Seriously, dude" cried Amethyst, "what is your deal, the war is over...it's time to heal."

Once more, Jasper refused to bend to their will, proclaiming "how can you Gems stomach this swill?!" She called them all weak, traitors and more; "if the Diamonds were here, they'd help me settle the score!" Then, at that very moment; there came a loud hum like the sound of a soft electric guitar strum.

Everyone looked towards the warp pad, which shined a bright light. Then came the sudden arrival of Blue, Yellow and White. The humans gawked astounded at these three giant dames, Steven stood there wondering why they all came. Then, with grace and beauty most beguiling; Blue Diamond stepped forward and bowed in respect while smiling.

"Greetings, Earthlings and Earth Gems; we mean you no harm; we came her to your world due to a distressful alarm." With this small statement, the crowds murmured with fear; wondering what sort of thing could've brought the Diamonds here. "There are many" said Yellow, "who welcome this era of peace...while other, rather selfishly, simply wish for it to all cease."

Then, after reaching back into the pockets of her dress; White revealed a small cube, containing two Gems shouting in distress. Upon closer inspection, all eyes could see what looked like a winged Gem and a one-eyed Ruby. "We've discovered these two flying towards boarders, informing us they've attacked Steven...against our orders!"

As the winged gem, named Aquamarine, attempted to make a plea; her words went unheard...no thanks to Ruby. "It's all Steven's fault, he ruined our world" she said while wailing like a bratty little girl, "we were soldiers once, heroes...honored by all, until that stupid clod caused our whole world to fall!" While the humans shook their heads in disgrace at the Gem, Jasper happily opposed all of them.

"My Diamonds, my Leaders...can you not see; there are many still loyal to you, like those two and me! We've fought battles against armies, protected your courts...we've built statues for you and magnificent forts. Why then...O, why do you punish us so? What could these Gems and that...hybrid offer you, I demand to know!"

The Diamonds thought and they thought 'till their minds heads were all sore. Then Blue, with a sweet smile, said something she hadn't before. "We were once like you Gems, filled with hate and scorn; wondering why Pink was sacrificed so her child could be born. Then, in the time we've spent together; Steven taught us many things...about all of the beauty Earth and its creatures brings."

After politely requesting to have a chance to speak, Yellow Diamond stepped forth; causing Eyeball's legs to grow weak. "Though we've sworn to act fairly, to help Gems stand together as one; there must be retribution for the things you all have done. Therefore; you'll remain here, on Earth with our friends...who will watch over you 'till your punishment ends."

Then, upon asking what their punishment would be, soft smiles appeared on the faces of the Diamonds three. Since they saw humans as "weak, insignificant and small;" the three rogue Gems would now have to work with them all. "You will help them build, help them battle, even watch how they play; then report back to Steven at the end of each day to share word of your progress and with every success, we shall consider what day to end your "distress."

In spite of these orders, the three Gems did not falter; their "flawless" personalities were something they refused to alter. To serve such "weak" creatures was truly obscene, something that especially offended lil' Aquamarine. But before they could speak out, Jasper then took a knee and said "I shall do whatever you ask of me. If it's your wish that I am to work with this lot, I shall try to succeed with all that I've got."

Now...Rubies are not known for being all that smart. But when Eyeball saw her "hero" kneeling, it nearly broke her heart. How could this mighty warrior gem agree to coexist with the likes of..._them?!_ She refused to relent, to let Steven have his way; "once I'm out of these chains, I'll make you and all these Gems pay!"

Though it sickened her to do so, Aquamarine had to agree with the rantings and ravings of Eyeball Ruby. "Though I serve my Diamond with unwavering loyalty...I ask if you could have mercy on me. Working beside these traitors is improper and wrong, even my partnership with this Ruby never lasts long. All their niceness and love is more than I can bear...ALL I WANT IS TO GET THEM OUT OF MY HAIR!"

The crowds groaned and they chuckled at the pint-sized pair who claimed that the Earth brought them naught but despair. Then, with hand held high and with a blast of light, White destabilized the two rogues; causing their forms to vanish from sight. Then, with greatest of care; White collected both stones, formed a bubble around them and sent them both home.

"I am sorry, dear Steven" the Diamond said in a remorseful voice, "but...they were acting too wild and I had no other choice, Gems like them mustn't undo all the work you have done. Therefore, we shall return them home; far away from everyone." For a moment or two, Steven stood silent as a stone; then he smiled and said, "it's best they work their issues out alone." Though he wished that things would be different with them, Steven learned he could not win over every Gem.

There would always be those who...for one reason or more felt that his message of peace made them feel awfully sore. Jasper was no exception to this sort of rule. But defying a Diamond's wishes, she was no fool. "If it's what the Diamonds want, I will do as they say. Just promise me one thing...DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

Days came and went since that one fateful night where Jasper attacked Humans and Gems out of spite. She helped clean up Beach City of all of her work, which the humans warmly welcomed; a rather nice perk. Steven helped fix the plants, the grass and the toys; which brought bright smiles back to the human girls and boys.

Upon seeing the display, Jasper growled with contempt; such sweetness and soft behavior she _still_ could not seem to accept. "Look how far I have fallen, a warrior Gem now forced to help assist the likes of them. Why, my Diamonds...why throw yourselves in with this lot? What do humans have that we Gems haven't got?"

Day after day, this thought echoed in Jasper's mind; while also thinking she should just leave them behind. Then, much to her complete surprise; a rather surprising sight appeared before her eyes. A group of little humans known as children came and offered Jasper to come join them in a game.

"I am a warrior, I do not...play; especially with small runts, now...GO AWAY!" While her roars were quite loud, the kids remained in place and one of them took notice of the angry look on her face. "Come and play with us, please; it'll be loads of fun...it's no good standing all on your own."

Time and again, they all begged her to come but Jasper said "I have too much work to be done. Now, go away before I really get miffed!" That was when one of the children offered her a gift. "Your work must make you thirsty; so, we brought you a drink. It's a fresh cup of hot chocolate...tell us what you think." Now, Gems don't eat much or get thirsty from their work. But if she refused their gesture, they'd think she was a jerk.

So, with eyes clenched tight and a trembling hand; Jasper gave in to the children's small demand. She held the cup to her lips, drank down every drop till its sudden sweet flavor caused her to stop. Though she didn't expect to feel it at the start, she suddenly felt very warm in her heart.

When the kids saw her reaction, they cheered and cheered; then they all hugged her tightly 'till she fell back on her rear. And what happened then; well, on Homeworld they say that Jasper's warrior heart became much softer that day. Then, as she felt the warmth of love flow through; Jasper hugged back at the children with the strength of ten quartzes...plus two.

And now that her rage had then burnt out, she'd leave her woodland den every morning and she'd scream and shout; "GOOD MORNING, WORLD AND ALL OF ITS CREATURES! I can't wait to see what today features!" This went on for sometime, every morning at dawn; she'd still live in the woods, exercising her brawn. Then, she'd venture down in Lil' Homeworld or down in Beach City; eager to help everyone feeling ever so giddy.

She'd help pose for paintings in Vidalia's art class, help Bismuth forge things from steel and brass. Jasper soon slowly bonded with both humans and gems, amazed that she was soon becoming one of them. In time, she was then welcomed into the fold; greeted by former Homeworld loyalists of old. It was then that a startling change did occur, one that happened in a sudden blur.

Soon, Jasper's gem started glowing; as did her form. But it did not alarm her, it all felt welcoming and warm. For several brief moments, glowed bright as day; then, as quick as it came...the glow faded away. A crowd gathered close, to see what had occurred; then, Pearl went to see her and cried "MY WORD!"

With her eyes bulging wide and her mouth hanging ajar; on Jasper's chest, she could see a bright orange star. In that sudden moment, she became one of them...she became a full-fledged Crystal Gem!

Her addition to the team was...quite surprising, to be fair. But with Jasper's newfound kind heart, she was happily welcomed there. She bonded with the Quartzes, Nephrites and Pearls; she befriended young Steven, Connie and other boys and girls. She was still rowdy yet playful, always up for some fun; which was a welcomed sight for Pink Diamond's son.

From that day on, Jasper no longer stood alone; she had found a new family...she had found a new home.

(First AN: That's it, my first Grinch inspired Steven Universe poem; I hope you all like it. With Christmas fast approaching, I thought this would be a good idea to try out. I'm sorry if the rhymes don't make much sense, poetry is not one of my strong points)

(Second AN: This was inspired by the events of the SU: Future episode, Guidance. Since the series is, as the creators call it, a "limited" one; I feel there is little chance of a redemption arc for our favorite big, buff Cheeto puff. I just hope my attempt was an entertaining one for all of you)

(Third AN: For those who thought Aquamarine and Eyeball's presence in this was unneeded; be assured, it was. Even though there are a few handfuls of Gems who might oppose Steven's notion of peace. _Their_ numbers are few, while Steven's number in the possible billions.

As seen in the poem; no matter what sort of complaints Aquamarine, Eyeball or even Holly Blue might have about Steven's desires. With the Diamonds lending their support to him; even if they fought back, it wouldn't do much good)

(Fourth AN: For those wondering about the title; no, the "cracked" part is not meant to imply that Jasper gets hurt. Rather, it's a metaphor meant to describe the cracking of her original stone-cold warrior self)

(Final AN: Since this poem is loosely inspired by How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I plan on creating an "extra chapter" of sorts, which will include a parody version of "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" that involves Jasper. Keep your eyes open for possible developments)


	2. You're A Tough Gem, Jasper Quartz

(Disclaimer: Just like with the poem; I do not own the song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." It is the creation of one, Dr. Seuss and this is meant to be a parody of that song. So, please...don't sue me.)

"You're A Tough Gem, Jasper Quartz"

You're a tough Gem, Jasper Quartz with fists as hard as stone. You find joy in crushing rivals or when you are breaking bones, Jasper Quartz.

Whenever you're not on the battlefield, people wonder what you do alone.

You're quite brutish, Jasper Quartz with a nasty, vicious scowl. You've carried this all with you, once you've burst from the earthly bowels; Jasper Quartz.

Human children often mistake you for a lioness, each day you grunt and growl.

(Musical cue)

You are vicious, Jasper Quartz; you have fire in your eyes. You crush insects underneath your feet and then chuckle, as it dies; Jasper Quartz

Each time such moments occur, I pity any other creature that swims or flies!

You're a warrior, Jasper Quartz; with unyielding strength and skill. The only thing that compares to both is your unshakable iron will, Jasper Quartz.

You're tougher than rusted nails blended with solid cement, stale popcorn kernels and three month old bread!

You terrify me, Jasper Quartz with your hostile heart and soul. You will never ever falter 'till you have reached your desired goal, Jasper Quartz.

Your presence on the battlefield is like a shroud of death, striking terror into the hearts of every Gem around you; turning them into quivering fools!

You're a mighty one, Jasper Quartz with your mighty well-made bod. You find pleasure in beating those you would call a clod, Jasper Quartz!

The three words that best describe you are as follows and I quote; "SOD, SOD, SOD!"

You're quite pitiful, Jasper Quartz; you have vengeance in your heart. You continue to battle for a world that's all been torn apart, Jasper Quartz!

You are left without purpose, without leadership and authority. But alongside this truth, one other also exists; that you are now free to make a new start!"

(song ends)

(First AN: Much like with the poem, I'm sorry if the song doesn't make much sense. I'm more of a story writer, you see; not a poet)

(Second AN: To get into the right mood, I recommend listening to the original Grinch song by Thurl Ravenscroft while reading)

(Third AN: I tried to make each verse represent every moment she had in the series, past and current. I'm sorry if the rhymes didn't make much sense"

(Final AN: Even though it's not her last name, Jasper is referred to as Jasper Quartz in this; considering how she is considered the "Ultimate Quartz Gem.)


End file.
